powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcendent Poltergeist Physiology
The power to be a Poltergeist of godly power. Ultimate version of Poltergeist Physiology. Variation of Transcendent Ghost Physiology and Transcendent Undead Physiology. Also Called *Exspiravit Tumultum Deus/Numine Physiology *Noisy Ghost/Spirit/Poltergeist Deity/God Physiology *Transcendent Noisy Ghost Physiology Capabilities The user either is or can transform into a godly Poltergeist of unholy horrors. Normal Poltergeists are only capable of regular Noisy Ghost physiology powers like Telekinesis for instance, but Transcendent Poltergeists are powerful beyond imagination, since they can warp reality to a massive degree, induce and manipulate illusions, create supernatural anomalies, etc in order to cause mischief, harm, and timidity in other people they haunt as they see fit. Another possible ability they are capable of having, much like Transcendent Ghosts, they can create and manipulate rifts between different kinds of realms and the spiritual realm itself so they can pull and imprison unexpecting opponents/victims into the spirit world, whether permanently or temporarily. Some are reported to become more and more powerful from negative emotions such as fear and anger, as long as the positive emotions on the other hand, aren’t present. Applications * All Spiritual Powers * All Soul Powers *Absolute Condition: The user's power is greater than other Noisy Ghosts. *Destruction: Destroy virtually anything. *Ectoplasm Manipulation: Manipulate the paranormal energy that not only resides in the spirit realm. *Soul/Soul Energy Absorption: Empower themselves from absorbing souls. *Fear Inducement/Meta Fear Inducement: Cause extreme fear and horror in others. *Illusion Manipulation/Absolute Illusion: Cause normal to near-true terrifying illusions to trick their opponents/victims if they are actually real or not. *Invisibility/Absolute Concealment: Render oneself unseen to the naked eye. *Matter Manipulation/Meta Matter Manipulation: Manipulate virtually or absolutely any forms of matter. *Omni-Psionics: Unlike the lower echelon of spirits, Transcendent Poltergeists have an infinite array of powers in association with one's mentality, especially the fact that the psionic abilities happen to be godly in power as well. **Omni-Telepathy: Due to all minds, hearts and souls being indefinably linked through both life and death. **Telekinesis/Omni-Manipulation: A Transcendent Poltergeist's prowess in terms of telekinetic capability can range from being normal, to godly in terms of power. **Psycho Warping: All thanks to their psionic abilities being on a godly scale, they have the power to manipulate the fabric of reality with their minds alone. ***Supernatural Phenomenon Inducement: Manipulate as well as create anomalies inside houses to scare people, such as causing blood/green slime to ooze from the walls or ceiling. *Phantasm Dwelling Manipulation: Manipulate otherwordly structures, locations, structures, objects, etc. **Phantasm Dwelling Creation: Share a link with the world beyond the living imposing itself on the world as a ghostly haunting, spreading their malevolent taint across the world. ***Adaptive Possession: Host themselves into anything and everything within reach. ***Environmental Unity ***Haunting *Shapeshifting/Omnifarious: Manipulate their spiritual bodies into virtually or absolutely any form they choose. Certain forms that they take could be either physical, or even spiritual. *Uncertainty Manipulation: Manipulate paranormal uncertainty to warp reality around them. **Uncertainty Creation: Cause paranormal happenings. *Portal Manipulation: Have absolute control over transition to and from the multiple realms of the living and afterlife plane. *Ultimate Intangibility: Pass through solid matter and be solid at the same time. *Voice Manipulation: Imitate the voices of others, or just simply change their voices. Variations *Negative Emotion Empowerment: Again, some Transcendent Poltergeists are well known for their power escalating as long as negative emotions are present. Associations *Poltergeist Physiology *Prime Being *Transcendent Ghost Physiology *Transcendent Undead Physiology Limitations *May be unable to control the incredible power they wield. *Positive emotions like love, happiness, etc, may weaken the user over time until they become completely powerless. *Being resurrected by an outside force could cause the user to lose their power. *May be vulnerable to the effects of Divine Power Absorption, Divine Power Negation, Divine Energy Absorption, Divinity Nullification or Transcendent Negation. *May be slain by users of Transcendent Weaponry, Divine Slayer or Omnislayer. Known Users * Asmodeus (Christianity) * Betelgeuse (Beetlejuice Series) * Reverend Henry Kane/The Beast (Poltergeist series) * Lord Poltergeist (SpongeBob Squarepants) * Poltergeists (Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel) * Poltergeists (CliffSide) Gallery Beetlejuice cartoon.jpg|Betelgeuse (Beetlejuice Series) possesses reality warping abilities that very few entities in the netherworld share. It is believed that should Betelgeuse use his powers constructively, he could conquer all of the netherworld. SpongeBob Squarepants Lord Poltergeist.jpg|Lord Poltergeist (SpongeBob Squarepants) is an incredibly powerful Poltergeist that can warp reality. Christianity Asmodeus.jpg|While he is Transcendent Demon, Asmodeus (Christianity) is also a Poltergeist of godly power. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Physiology Category:Mimicry Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Transcendent Physiologies Category:Almighty Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Soul Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Rare power Category:Horror-Themed Abilities